


Lambs and Lions

by Bindah



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: and its finally here, assume theyll show up here eventually, if a character is in bbc robin hood, this story has been a work in progress for 5 years now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bindah/pseuds/Bindah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin wasn't the only outlaw in Sherwood Forest. Inevitably, he meets a trio of teenage outlaws and takes them under his wing. And maybe one of them in particular is more important to him than anyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin's Return

**Author's Note:**

> I first came up with this story 5 years ago, and it's been through no less than 4 drafts and 2 complete re-writes. Roana is my baby. My friends have had to listen to me talk and talk and talk about her and her adventures. FInally, i've got it to a point that i'm happy with it. I hope you enjoy it!

Nearly a month of walking, camping in the woods under thin blankets, and occasionally causing trouble along the way. Much wasn’t going to let the incident with the cloth merchant’s daughter drop anytime soon, but finally a familiar village stood below them. Locksley Manor stood tall and proud among the picturesque little houses, and the blossoms were just starting to show themselves in the spring sunshine. They’d beaten the spring here from the coast, where the blossoms had already started to drop from the trees when they left. 

Robin sighed happily, and ran his hand gently along the branches of a young apple tree. A shower of tiny white flowers fluttered to the ground. Slinging his beloved bow, earned 5 times over in the Holy Land, over his shoulder, he and Much made their way down into Locksley village.

There were only a few people around, which was unusual for Locksley on a beautiful spring day like that. Normally the village would be buzzing with activity. Merchants, farmers and house wives taking advantage of the weather. Young children playing while they had the chance. Today though, the handful of people who were around quickly disappeared into their houses as they approached. 

Robin spotted a familiar face, and shouted over to him before he too could vanish.

“Dan!” He called, “Dan Scarlet! Dan, it’s me, Robin.” 

“Robin?” Dan replied, uncertainly.

“Yes!” Robin said, smiling happily at his old friend.

“Is it really you?” The old man asked.

“Of course it’s us!”

“We are home unscathed.” Much announced. “Well, scathed. Very scathed. But happy. And hungry. Mostly hungry.” Much rambled on. 

“Blessed Mary!” Dan smiled, walking around the hay cart that was in front of him and opening his arms for a hug. “It is you!” For a moment he hesitated, and Robin noticed his hand, which was bandaged tightly. But they hugged anyway

“An accident?” Robin asked as they parted, nodding at his friend’s hand.

“An incident.” He replied, slapping the stump of his arm into his remaining palm. Robin could see now that it had been cut off. “Never mind. What’s done is done.”

“Tell me.” Robin insisted.

Dan hesitated, but then went ahead and told him. “Guy of Gisbourne runs your estate now, for the Sheriff.”

“Does he.” Robin said quietly, exchanging a glance with Much.

“We have one tithe after another for the King in the Holy Land. Making ends meet, it’s... It was wrong, but my boys, they took some game.” Dan continued sadly. “I went to stop them, but so did Gisborne’s lot. They got caught. Me too. Someone had to lose a hand.”

Robin hung his head, knowing that Dan, such a good natured, compassionate soul, would obviously have given up his hand to save his young sons, no matter how much he needed his hands. 

“Better me than Will, or little Lukey. I’m old. They’ve got years ahead of them.” Dan told them, confirming Robin’s suspicions.

“This is madness. You are a skilled man...” Robin extended his arm, indicating the village spread out behind them. “You built half this village. I won’t have this. You will be compensated.”

“I see my boys in good health and I am happy.” Dan let a little smile creep on to his age work face. Behind him, the house door opened, and a young boy with dark hair and long, gangly limbs stood there holding an armful of wood. That must be Luke. Behind stood an older boy, probably the oldest son, Will. “It’s all right, boys! This is Master Robin.” Dan introduced them to the man, who had travelled to the Holy Land long enough ago that they had probably forgotten what he looked like.

“You’re all right!” Robin called kindly to the youngest boy. “Come on out.”

Luke dropped his wood pile by the door, grabbing a bow and a couple of arrows. A smile appeared on his face as he ran over to them.

“This is my bow.” The boy said proudly. “My dad made it for me.” He glanced down at Robin’s bow, which the man was now resting on the floor in front of him. “Why has yours got those curves in it?” He asked.

“This is a Saracen bow.” Robin answered, holding it up and tracing the smooth curves with his finger. “It is recurved. The bow straightens,” He held it out correctly and drew the string back, showing Luke what he meant. “When you draw it. That makes it small, but very powerful.”

“Is it true you can, err, hit a man from a mile away?” Luke asked. “If I practise every day, I’ll be able to do that one day!”

“Well, let’s hope you never have to shoot a man, Luke.” Robin told him, stern but kind. Beside him, Dan nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. That’s what dad says.” Luke confirmed. “I bet you killed lots of men when you were fighting with the King.” Robin glanced at Dan, and then down at the floor. Luke noticed that he clearly didn’t want to talk about it. Deftly, the young boy changed the subject. “Look!” He said, drawing his bow and aiming at a target in the garden. 

“Ok.” Robin smiled again, assisting the boy. “Keep your chin up. And remember to…” Luke loosed his arrow, and it flew well over the target. “To take a breath first…” Robin laughed.

“Wait, wait!” Luke called, as he retrieved his arrow. 

Finally, Will approached them, dropping his wood next to Luke’s.

“He’s a credit to you and Jane.” Robin told Dan, noticing how the man’s face dropped into a heartbroken frown. “Oh no.”

Dan nodded sadly, tear welling up in his eyes. “Told us she was eating, but I don’t think she was. Couldn’t see her boys starve. The whole village has suffered, not just us.”

“Jane…” Robin muttered sadly, “Your good, strong wife.” 

He looked around at the surrounding houses, his eyes settling on one particular cottage, next to the blacksmith’s forge. The little house was black with smoke. Sticks, peeled of their bark by the two small children that lived there, leaned against the wall by the door. But now the house seemed empty. Weeds had sprung up around the door. 

“And Roana?” Robin asked, referring to the little girl who should live there.

“Gone.” Will said, simply.

“Copied my boys when they got in trouble. She ended up disappearing into the woods. It’s a long story.” Dan explained. “Sorry, Robin.”

Suddenly a troop of sheriff’s men, all clad in black, galloped into the village square. Among them was a familiar face. A young man, but a few years older than Robin, with jet black hair and a malicious grin on his face. He rode a magnificent horse, its coat as dark as his hair. Guy of Gisbourne was here.

Will snatched the bow from his younger brother and hid it behind the hay cart. Robin and Much watched carefully as Gisbourne took up position in the centre of the village square. His men were rough, dragging the frightened villagers from their homes and lining them up in front of Gisbourne’s horse. 

“Ten sacks of flour have gone missing from the store. They will be found.” Gisbourne told the gathered villagers coldly.

Robin and Much slowly made their way towards the group, watching as more villagers were dragged to join the others.

“They will be accounted for.” Gisbourne continued, wiggling his fingers in the air. 

“Get out there!” They heard a guard shout. They turned to see a teenage boy being dragged from his house, a guard walking behind him carrying two sacks of flour. The guard set the flour down before Gisbourne. “No more, Sir.” He told his boss.

Gisbourne growled “Who helped this… runt?” pointing angrily at the young boy. “Step forward now, I may show lenience.” 

Dan glanced subtly at young Luke, who looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact with his father. Dan shook his head sadly. 

“No? The remaining perpetrators will be found. They will be punished. Bring the boy.” And with that, Gisbourne picked up his reins and turned his horse to leave.

“Wait!” Robin shouted, stepping forward through the parting crowd. He held his head high, and his shoulders back, looking well and truly like a lord of the manor. “Guy of Gisbourne?” He asked calmly, watching with satisfaction as recognition flashed across Gisbourne’s face. 

“Sir Guy of Gisbourne to you.” The man growled. “And bow before your master.” 

Robin did, calmly and slowly, maintaining a regal air about him. “Sir Guy of Gisbourne. My name is Robin. Earl of Huntingdon and lord of this manor.” Behind him the villagers whispered excitedly between themselves. “Your services are no longer required.” 

Robin stood still as a statue, smiling calmly, as Much stepped forward and wrapped an ermine cloak around his shoulders. Gisbourne sneered, unsure of how to proceed now. The villagers bowed respectfully, but Will Scarlet alone kept his eyes fixed on Robin. 

The lord of Locksley was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Roana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My world has been a chaotic mess for a while. A stupid, horrible rollercoaster.
> 
> So this chapter, and everything I ever write for Roana, is dedicated to Charlotte. A little girl who I only met a couple of times, but took under my wing because i'm the biggest softie ever, and Charlotte was the sweetest 12 year old girl ever. Gone way too soon. I'll see you again one day little one, like I promised you I would. RIP.

The black mare's hooves pounded against the forest floor as the young girl on her back urged her on. On the horse’s flank, the head of a young stag bounced up and down. The girl reached up for a moment, brushing a brown curl out of her eyes and back behind her ear. Despite the speed they were travelling, along uneven forest paths, and riding bare back on top of that, somehow she managed to keep her balance. Her bow bounced on her back.

The youngster was slim, but rather tall, with a mess of curly, light brown hair that blew into her face, and tanned skin from living a life outdoors. She scanned the trees around them, watching for surprises. She wore a short blue dress with long sleeves, ripped in a few places, and in desperate need of replacing, with no petticoat or pantaloons. She’d outgrown it now, and it was so stained that there was no hope of ever cleaning it. Round the sleeves shiny blue ribbons were wound in a criss cross pattern, much cleaner than the dress, and obviously much newer. Her feet were bare, gripping tightly to Ebony’s flank. Her boots hung from the girl’s quiver, strapped around her back, instead.

Beside the horse ran a huge, grey dog, fur shaggy and legs long. A wolfhound. He had no trouble keeping up with them. After all, he’d been running around like this since he was just a puppy. The dog was fully grown now. A magnificent, strong beast who stood taller than the girl’s hips when she wasn’t hurtling along on horseback.

The girl tugged on the horse’s mane, and turned right. After a few hundred metres she turned the horse left, clattering through a denser patch of woodland, and then slowing to a trot. The layer of leaves on the forest floor softened the sound of Ebony’s foot falls. She could still here the sound of the guard’s horses that had pursued her, but hopefully she’d been far enough ahead of them that they hadn’t seen her turn off the track. As long as she kept moving, they should be fine.

Before they moved on, the young girl grabbed a ribbon that she had tucked up her sleeve, and tied the top half of her hair up, sweeping it back out of her eyes. Then she dismounted her horse, taking the reins and leading the mare forward. The little group moved slowly, careful not to stand on any sticks or dry leaves that might make a loud enough noise as to give away their position to the enemy. She led the horse up a rocky slope. At the top a huge rocky outcrop gave them cover, and they walked along behind it until they came to a meadow and a hollow oak tree. She reached up with her free hand as they walked beneath it, stroking the low hanging branches fondly. Inside the tree was hidden their spare arrows and knives. A couple of bow strings and some smoked ham that she’d managed to steal, carefully wrapped up so the wildlife couldn’t get to it. Their emergency food supply. Just in case. They called the tree Major Oak. A few locals knew about it, but they rarely visited, and never climbed inside where the haul was hidden.

A little further on from Major Oak, the brown haired girl turned down another rocky valley. It would have been carved out by a stream many, many years ago. But now the stream was gone, leaving the valley behind. The spring that used to feed it, way at the other end of the chasm, now took a different course, but was close enough that they could drink from it easily.

In a little offshoot of the valley stood a crudely built den. Essentially it was thick branches pushed into the side of the hill, forming a roof, with more branches acting as pillars. Thinner branches were woven into the walls, and ferns and leaves gave the roof some camouflage among the forest plants. Only a small, door shaped gap allowed access to the inside of the den.

Tying the horse’s reins to a nearby tree, she dragged the young stag from Ebony’s back. The horse shook itself vigorously, now free of the heavy weight. The girl patted her, and then called Flynn over.

“Come on boy,” She told him. “Help me get this inside.” And he did, grabbing the deer’s front leg and dragging. Within seconds, he had the carcass at the door.

Around the side of the den, smoke rose lazily from a little fire. At the sound of her voice, a young boy, a couple of years younger than the girl, stuck his head out. At the sight of the stag, his eyes grew huge.

“Wow, Roana!” He laughed. “You don’t mess around, do you?”

Taking the deer from Flynn, and pulling it through the door into the dark inside of the den, Roana smiled.

“Well if I’m going to get chased by the Sheriff’s men, I might as well make it worthwhile for them!” She grinned. “Hey, Tom. Where’s Sarah?”

“I don’t know.” Tom answered. “I think she went to check the snares.”

“Oh, alright.” Roana undid her ribbon, letting her hair drop forward again. The light brown waves fell instantly into her green eyes as she stepped out of the den and joined Tom at the fire. She pulled her bow from her back, and untied her quiver from her belt. Setting them down beside her, she counted her arrows. 10 left. She’d have to get hold of some more. But it had only taken 1 to take the young stag down. She was quite proud of that fact. Just a year ago, it would have taken half a dozen.

Flynn wandered around them, his slim body still hot from all the running. He settled himself down at Roana’s feet, his tongue hanging out as he panted heavily. Roana reached down to stroke him.

Roana was still very young, she’d only lived through 13 summers. She had a mass of light brown hair that just refused to behave, it was always falling into her eyes, so she kept a scraggly ribbon up her sleeve to tie it up out of the way. Years of hunting, perfecting her skill with the bow, and more recently teaching herself to throw knives and javelins (made of sharpened sticks), had meant that Roana had never had to go hungry. At least not since she’d been living in the forest.

Tom, her younger brother, and her friend Sarah, had fled Locksley with her. They might have the freedom to hunt whatever they wanted out here, but they in turn were always being hunted. Any time they ventured closer to towns, villages, and even the main roads through the forest, they were in danger of being captured by the sheriff’s men. So far, after a year and a bit in the forest, they’d managed to avoid them. But they all knew that their luck couldn’t last forever.

“I’m going to bed.” Roana told Tom, who now sat there poking the dying flame with a stick. It was summer, and getting late, even though the sun was only just starting to dip below the tree line. The sky was beginning to turn a gorgeous shade of burnt orange. “It’s been a long day. We’ll butcher that stag in the morning.”

“All right.” Tom replied. “Night, Roana.” She rose and ducked under the low doorway.

Inside the den the floor had been cleared of leaves, sticks and rocks. Three piles of blankets sat in the three corners away from the door. Roana claimed one and began laying them out on the hard floor. She pulled her boots off and crawled underneath the final one, smiling as Flynn curled up at her side.

“Goodnight, Flynn.” She smiled, reaching out to pat the loyal beast. “See you in the morning.”

...

Roana woke with a gasp, panic rising in her throat like a frightened animal trying to escape. She couldn’t remember the nightmare, but she knew it was terrifying. Already, though, the memory of it had been obscured by a thick fog.

As the panic subsided, she realised something was wrong. It was early morning, with a soft light filtering through the stick walls of their den. But Flynn wasn’t beside her. Tom and Sarah weren’t in their beds. And she could hear hr horse, a panicked neigh coming from much further away than the tree she’d tied her to the night before.

No sooner had she stood up, than a pair of sheriff’s guards, dressed in full leather armour despite the heat already smothering the forest, burst through the door way. Before she could react, her mind still heavy with sleep, they grabbed her. One on each arm, they dragged the young girl out of the den, and tied her wrists together.

Suddenly she came to her senses and struggled against the bonds. The shock wore off and she screamed.

“No!” She shouted as they dragged her through the rocky valley, not particularly caring if she stumbled or stood on something sharp with her bare feet. “I haven’t done anything wrong! What are you doing?”

As they rounded the corner, the guards lifting Roana clear of the ground now so that she couldn’t struggle, she saw where Tom and Sarah had gone. Tom, his dark hair stuck up all over the place, indicating that he’d also been dragged straight out of bed, huddled in the arms of Sarah, a blonde haired girl with a round, freckled face. They were sat on the floor of a wagon, a wooden cage on wheels. Roana dropped her head, trying to hide the tear that rolled down her cheek. This was it. They’d never be free again. Their luck had run out.

“Ha.” One of the guards laughed cruelly as he threw Roana into the cage with her friends. “Roana Black. Poacher, thief, all round nuisance. You’ll hang, I bet.”

Roana scooted backwards, stopping when the front of the cage banged against her back. Tom reached out and took her hand. Once again, she wished she’d never dragged the two of them into her world. Wished she’d left them safe at home that day. Then they wouldn’t have been helping her carry that stupid stag that day. They wouldn’t have been spotted by the guards down in the village as they carried it along the tree line. Wouldn’t have had to flee with her into the forest. If she’d made different decisions that day, then Tom and Sarah wouldn’t be here now, travelling with her in a cage, probably to face their deaths in Nottingham castle.

The dog had vanished, chased off into the forest. The horse had been set loose and scared away. Nobody was left to care about what happened to them, all three of them being orphans now.

They travelled in silence the entire way. Not one member of the trio had a single thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Well obviously these two outlaws have to meet somehow, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roana meets Robin. Probably not in the way she'd like to though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know. Shit went down. Also 5 day weeks (actually 6 days last week) suck when you hate your job.

When the cage rolled through Nottingham Town on market day, the gang were huddled in the shade of an alley way, hoods pulled up as they watched it bounce along the cobbles. They took an interest when a few people started shaking their heads and muttering in disbelief.

They drew closer to the stalls, listening in to passing conversations.

“Poor kids.” One woman said. “Just children. And sweet children too.”

“Who was that?” Robin asked her. “Do you know who it was in the cage?”

“A Locksley lass.” She told him. “Roana Black and her friends. They got caught poaching last year and they’ve been hiding from the sheriff ever since. Stole occasionally, but only took what they needed. And when they had spare food from Roana’s hunts, they’d bring it to the villages and share it round as much as they could. Did that quite often. Roana must be a really good hunter.”

“Yeah.” Robin smiled a little. 

“You knew her?” The woman asked. Robin nodded in response. “I’m sorry, then.” 

Robin forced a kind smile and pressed a few coins into the woman’s hands.

He turned and walked away, signalling the gang to follow him. “Yes, she is good.” He whispered to himself. “I made sure of that.”

They stopped again in the shadows a little closer to the castle, where they could watch through the closed portcullis. Roana and her friends, a dark haired girl and a younger boy that Robin recognized as Roana’s brother, were dragged out of the cage and down into the dungeons. Exactly what Robin had dreaded.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he turned back to the others.

“One of those girls was Roana Black.” Robin told Much and Will, the only members of the gang who would remember her. Their eyes grew wide. Much even gasped.

“Roana…” Will muttered, remembering times just a few years ago, playing with the wild little girl. An infectious energy in her that just never seemed to wane. An energy that Robin seemed to give off too. Maybe that’s why he liked him.

“Robin…” Allan interrupted. “From what I’ve heard, they’ll hang her.”

“I know. But we can save her.” 

It was only a few hours until the announcement went out. There was to be a triple hanging at noon tomorrow. There was no mention of who it would be, or of the accused’s crimes, but it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. 

The gang retreated back to the forest, having got the information that they needed, and having handed out the day’s food and money to the poor of Nottingham. They’d be back in the morning though. 

…..

When they returned, the courtyard was already heaving with people. None of them seemed as eager for blood as at a normal execution, and some of the women and children were carrying flowers. A subtle sign that they did not agree with this. 

Robin and his gang took up positions towards the back of the crowd, hidden in the shadow of the huge castle walls. Will and Much worked their way to the front, near the gallows. The crowd let them through quietly when they saw who they were.

Roana, Tom and Sarah were led out with their hands tied behind their backs. They climbed the gallows slowly, trying their best to hide the shaking in their legs. As the hang man tugged Roana into position, to the noose facing the Sheriff where he stood on the steps, she glared viciously at the man. He shook his head at the guard, refusing her even the dignity of a hood. So Roana decided to refuse him the joy of seeing her scared. She stood with her head high and her shoulders back as the guard lifted her off the ground and onto a box and the noose was shoved around her neck.

The crowd mumbled disapprovingly. Roana took a deep breath and swallowed. The Sheriff read out the charges and the sentence quickly, ignoring the crowd. The drum roll began, and Roana forced herself to keep her eyes open. Tears formed, but she fought to stop them falling. 

The box wasn’t kicked out straight away. First the rope pulled tight around her neck, and she found herself gasping for breath. Her determination to see this through stoically crumpled, and instead she struggled, standing on tiptoes. 

But then the stool was gone. She was dangling. Her legs kicked of their own accord. Her wrists struggled. A familiar voice called from the crowd, but Roana didn’t have the concentration to figure out who it was. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
For a few seconds, the world slowed down.

Something whistled past Roana’s head and she slumped to the floor. The rope was still tight, but it fell free of the scaffold, severed by an arrow that now bounced in the wood behind her. Hands pulled at the rope, and Roana sucked in as much air as she could. 

Someone tugged her off the stage, scooping her up like a baby and running with her. They disappeared into the crowd. To either side of her, she could see other people doing the same with her friends. 

Young men with swords at their side, or shields on their backs, or a quiver full of arrows bouncing on their shoulders.

Looking up, Roana put a familiar face to the voice she’d heard. Will Scarlett, her friend. She rested her head against his shoulder as he ran. Shadows fell across them as they darted into an alley. The shadows got darker and darker, and Roana realised she was about to pass out.

Before she did though, she caught a glimpse of one of her saviours.

Roana knew him. Of course she did. Except her mind must be playing tricks on her, because Robin of Locksley was still with the King in the Holy Land.

......

Roana woke with panic rising in her throat for the second time in 2 days. 

She looked around, but wherever she was, it was unfamiliar to her. Tom and Sarah were laid on roughly made beds nearby, but they were both still fast asleep. 

Roana wished she had her bow, but the guards had probably taken it when they raided the camp. Flynn was gone, and Ebony too. They were alone, with no weapons, and not the faintest idea of where they were.

Will had been there, and somehow Lord Robin too. 

Roana stumbled to her feet, hand at her neck. It felt sore, probably bruised. Maybe it would even scar. She couldn’t decide if that would be interesting or terrifying.

Outside the door, lit by painfully bright sunlight, Will sat by a steady fire. Suddenly, Roana dropped her guard and ran to him, enveloping her old friend in an unexpected bear hug.

“Oh, Will.” She sobbed, all thoughts of bravery and confidence forgotten. “Thank you. I’ve missed you.”

“You too, Roana. I’ve been worried about you” Will smiled kindly.

“I don’t get it though.” Roana paused to cough, her mouth dry and her throat sore. Will reached over and pressed a cup into her hands. “Why are you in the forest? Why did you save us?”

“He’s in the forest because he’s an idiot.” Said another familiar voice from behind her. A voice she hadn’t heard since she was a little girl.

“Much!” She shouted, spinning round and attack hugging the poor man.

It’d been years since Roana had last seen him, but it seemed the appropriate response.

“Glad to see someone cares about me.” Much glared at Will, who just shrugged, poking fun.

“As for why we saved you, you had better ask him.” Will said, grabbing Roana’s shoulders and spinning her around.

Her mouth dropped open. After a moment, Roana shook her head and dropped to her knees.

“My lord.” She said politely to the Earl stood in front of her. “Thank you.”

Robin laughed, pulling her to her feet. “Now then, Roana, you’ve never done that before, why would you start now?”

“Well, I was just a child before. Now I know how I should behave in front of an Earl.”

“I’m not an earl anymore, Roana.” Robin told her sternly. “If I was, you wouldn’t be here anymore. I would have had to let the Sheriff hang you.” Robin glanced at Will, who smiled subtly. “You are not my first last minute rescue. I’d apologise for making you an outlaw. But I hear you beat me to that any way.”

The girl grinned, getting more confident and at ease by the second. “For a while now, yeah. I imagine I know more about these woods than you do now!”

“I don’t doubt it.” Robin said. “Let’s see if your friends are awake.”

........

Later that night, when Roana, Tom and Sarah had eaten and got their strength back, the whole gang gathered around the camp fire. Robin introduced them to the outlaws that they didn’t know. 

There was Allan a ’Dale, a huge man they called Little John, and a girl with tanned skin, short hair and an accent called Djaq. She was from the Holy Land, Djaq told them, a Saracen. Will told them that she was kind and clever and brave. Roana decided that anyone who could earn the favour of the hard to please Will Scarlett must be worth trusting.

Robin and Much, having last known her when she was a sweet, young, well behaved girl of 8 years old, demanded to know the story of how she’d ended up in the woods. 

Roana though, refused to talk about it, and glared at her friends to stop them before they could speak. Will saw the tears in her eyes, and pulled her closer. She told them all about their capture though. 

“I don’t know how they found us.” Roana insisted. “I must have done something wrong, but I can’t think what.” She sobbed, and Will stroked her hair gently. “I’ve been so careful. But I messed up. Got my friends hurt."

“It’s alright, Roana.” Will whispered.

“What’s your story?” Roana asked Robin between sobs, determined to change the subject. “How did you get here?”

So he told her. Told her of his disgust at the treatment of his people by Gisbourne. Will and Luke’s capture, and how he’d been forced to sentence them by the Sheriff. And then he’d decided to take a stand, even though it could have meant his own death, and he saved them, fleeing into the woods with 3 boys, Allan and Much. Dan and Luke, and the other boy, Benedict, were safe in Scarborough now, he told Roana.

Following their examples, Djaq and Little John also shared the stories of how they’d met Robin. Roana laughed, a little calmer now, and said that Robin had formed quite an impressive little gang.

Robin sighed once everyone had finished talking. His smiled had disappeared bit by bit throughout the night.

“We’ve made arrangements for you all to join Dan and Luke in Scarborough.” He told the children. “They’ll look after you and find you somewhere safe.”

“No!” Roana protested. “I don’t want to go to Scarborough. This is my home. I don’t want to leave.”

“I want you safe, Roana!” Robin was almost shouting. “The forest is as far from safe as it is possible to be! You’re just a child, you can’t stay here.”

“I’m not going.” She snapped, standing up and turning to walk away. “I can look after myself even if you won’t have me. I made a mistake once. I won’t make it again.”

Robin tried to stop her, but Much pulled him back.

Instead of disappearing into the forest though, Roana snuck around the back of the den, climbing the hill so she could lie on the top of the small cliff that sat above the gang’s camp. Roana lay on her back, hugging herself tightly as she listened as Tom and Sarah agreed to go to Scarborough, and then went inside to sleep. One by one the rest of the gang followed, leaving just the three men who knew her, Will, Much and Robin, sat around the dying fire.

“I just want her safe.” Robin muttered. “You know why. And if she stayed, it wouldn’t take long for Gisbourne to figure it out too. She’d be a target painted on the back of my head.”

“It’s Roana, Robin.” Will answered. “You know she’s always been stubborn as a mule.”

“Oh yes…” Much joined in. “Remember that time her mother told her not to climb the oak tree, so of course she did. But she was tiny, and stubborn, and she got stuck. You had to climb up and rescue her.”

Robin laughed. 

“If you want her to be safe, Robin, I honestly think we’re the best protection a girl with more bravery than sense could ever need.” Will said. 

On the cliff top above, Roana smiled at the description of her.

“Yes, I guess so.” Robin sighed. “I’m not happy about it, but I guess if she won’t go, and if you guys will help me protect her, she can stay.”

The three were quiet for a few minutes, before Will spoke.

“She’ll be fine tonight, Robin.” He told the other man. “Roana really can look after herself.”

Roana waited until they too had disappeared off to bed, and then crept silently back down. She curled up by the dying embers of the fire and fell asleep right there, a grin plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a short one to finish off this little bit, and then chapters after that will be significantly longer for reasons that will soon become apparent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and the gang surprise Roana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this one would be shorter? Ha. Turns out it's actually longer.

Robin was the first to emerge from the den into the crisp morning air. Roana had already been awake for hours, poking the embers with dry sticks and watching them catch alight. Her initial excitement at the prospect of being allowed to stay had worn off. Now she sat nervously and waited.

As Robin approached, quiet as a mouse, she looked up, biting her lower lip.

“I’m sorry for shouting last night.” She said quietly. “I shouldn’t have, but I was scared you’d send me away. I have nothing left. Father and Mother are gone, there’s just me and Tom and the forest.” She looked at the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them tightly “And you.”

Robin seemed surprised at that.

“I haven’t seen you for years, Roana. I can barely remember the last time I saw you. I’m very surprised that you can.” Robin whispered.

“I have a good memory. And it’s hard to forget when the lord of the manor picks you out of the entire village to play with.” She peered at him over the top of her knees. “Sarah and Tom were only there that day because I needed them. Sarah would give anything to live in a proper house again. And me and Tom were never that close, he only helped because Mother needed the food.” Roana stopped for a moment. Robin would eventually find out what she’d done. Not right then though. “Tom deserves a proper life. He deserves to be safe. He doesn’t deserve me getting him into trouble all the time.”

“That’s not true, but if that’s what you want, we can get them safely to Scarborough.” He scooted closer to her, and lifted her chin up with the tip of his finger. “But I think you should stay. You’ve done a good job so far. On your own, too. You have a lot to learn though, little one.”

Roana tried to smile, but instead a tear formed and trickled out of her eye. She sobbed.

“Hey there, don’t cry.” Robin pulled her into a hug, and Roana completely forgot about any manners or conventions she’d been taught about when around a nobleman.

For the first time, someone _wanted_ her around. And she honestly didn’t know if she could deal with that. Eventually, after soaking Robin’s shoulder with tears and apologising profusely for it, Roana calmed down.

“There’s one condition if you’re staying here though.” Robin told her. “Roana, you must do exactly as I tell you. If I tell you to stay somewhere, you stay. I will not put you in danger. Do you agree to this?”

Roana nodded. “Yes, yes.” She stammered. But childishly, she kept her fingers crossed behind her back. “One more thing.” She murmured. “Can you help me find my dog?”

“That big grey wolfhound everyone talks about that followed you like a shadow?”

“Yes. His name is Flynn.” She looked up at the man beside her. “I got given him when he was just a pup, just after you left for the Holy Land. It was a nice baker’s wife in Nottingham. I did some errands for her, and she gave me some bread and a puppy.”

“We’ll find him, Roana.” Robin said. “I promise.”

A few hours later, Roana’s friends were safely on their way to Scarborough. Will had found a tradesman who was heading there, and had convinced him to take the 2 children with him. They waved as the cart moved off, Sarah sat at the front and Tom sat cross legged on the main cart bed.

“Did I hear you say something about losing your bow when the Sheriff’s men got you?” Will asked Roana.

“Yes. I think they broke it.” She replied. “I have spare arrows, and a sword, but that was my only bow.”

“I think we can fix that problem.” Robin grinned. Behind him, Djaq stepped forward, pulling a beautiful weapon from a nearby bush. Robin took it, and handed it to the little girl.

Roana took it carefully, tracing curves unlike any bow she had ever seen. Except one.

“It’s just like yours, Robin.” She whispered in awe.

“It is. But smaller, much better suited to you than a full sized one would be.” He plucked an arrow from his quiver and handed it to her. “It might take a bit of practice to get used to it, so you might as well get started with that now.”

Roana grinned at him. She nocked the arrow, pulled back the string so that it touched her cheek, aimed and took a breath. When she released, the arrow whistled through the air. It sailed past the tree she’d been aiming at, but only just missed its trunk. Robin was right, it would take a little practice. This work of art was much more powerful than any weapon she’d previously used, but she was determined that she’d master it in no time.

The gang were, as a whole, quite impressed. Roana was a tiny girl, and even a small bow like hers would be quite powerful. But, in time, she had the potential to be as good a shot as Robin Hood himself.

Roana though, had stopped thinking about her possible future expertise, and was busy now thinking about how much trouble she could get herself into with a weapon like this. Because she had heard about the rumours of the outlaw gang terrorising the Sheriff. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor. She liked that. And she was not about to let Robin leave her behind and make her miss out on all the adventures.

Anyway, where would she be safer than at the side of the best archer in England?

“I think we found something else you might like to see as well.” Allan laughed. Much appeared, being dragged by a huge, shaggy, grey beast that came up to his waist. The dog’s tail was wagging madly, and the usually quiet Flynn gave out a whine as he struggled to get to Roana.

“He was waiting near that big oak tree.” Much said, groaning as Flynn tore the rope from his hands.

“Flynn!” She shouted, running towards her dog. “Thank you.” She told the gang. Thank you so much.” She threw her arms around Flynn’s neck and hugged him tight, laughing as he licked her face. “I missed you too, boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to play the game of 'where in the BBC Robin Hood timeline actually is this?'. Anyone who can figure out what point in the first series this story starts wins my everlasting love. If you can't, then you'll figure it out next chapter. All's good.


	5. Tattoo, What Tattoo? pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisbourne organises a party for the King's birthday. A party that Robin decides needs a little extra flair, and a few less jewels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting this. I've actually had it edited and ready for a few weeks but have been in a bit of a slump and couldn't make myself post it. A week in first Hull and then London with my best friend soon fixed that. Here it is anyway: the first chapter that follows the plot of the TV show. Enjoy!

Most of the gang were out gathering wood for the fire. Will had taken his bow, so he’d no doubt be re-appearing with some form of meat as well. Robin and Much had stayed back at camp, along with Roana. 

The newest member of the gang stood leaning against a rock, fiddling with strips of bark she’d peeled from a stick. The still wet bark stained the tips of her fingers green as she weaved them together. A few feet away from her, Robin lay sleeping. Flynn, snoring softly, had settled down on top of Roana's rock.

Roana was now in clothes that actually fit her, and weren’t falling apart at the seams for once. She wore a loose pair of brown trousers and a light green shirt, one sleeve tied with a new blue ribbon. Her old, sgraggly ribbon had been used to tie the top half of Roana's hair into it's usual messy ponytail. Still, though, a few stray frizzy waves tumbled down around her face.

Roana stared, as Robin writhed in his sleep. He thrashed like a mad man, sweat dripping from his sleeping face. He muttered a little, mostly calling out for Much, who sat on a boulder just above them. Roana looked to him for help, but he just shook his head and indicated that she should back off a little. Trusting that Much had seen Robin like this before, she did.

Roana had been with the gang for a few days now, and was starting to get used to their ways. But she’d not seen Robin as panicked as this before. It scared her. To her, he was still the strong head of her village, a man to be obeyed and looked up to.

Robin sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. He shook his head back and forth as though trying to rid himself of the nightmare. Noticing his friends watching him, Robin stared at the ground instead.

“Acre.” Much said. More a statement than a question. He already knew the answer.

Robin sighed, nodding. “Yes.”

Roana looked up at Much, but the look he shot at her, almost a warning shot, suggested that she shouldn’t ask.

Much was silent for a moment. Then he spoke as though nothing had happened. “It’s his birthday today. The King.” He clarified for Roana’s sake. “Gisbourne is celebrating in Locksley. Can you believe that?”

Robin stood, and moved to the fire, stretching, as Much continued. Roana joined him, plonking herself down next to where Flynn already lay sleeping.

“The great and the good raising their cups in your house to a man who wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. Without you, there would be no birthday to celebrate. Can you imagine them, the Sheriff and his cronies, and their syco... sycophantic... It’s galling.”

Robin smiled at them both, a glint in his eye as a plan formed.

“In Locksley?” Robin asked, his voice betraying a hint of humour. Much failed to catch on, continuing his rant. Roana snickered quietly, tangling a hand in Flynn’s shaggy fur as she watched the two friends.

“More than galling.” Finally, he seemed to notice the huge grin Robin was sporting. A mischievous grin that he knew too well. “What?” He asked warily.

“Why don’t we celebrate the King’s birthday too?” He asked, resting his hands on top of the fire tripod. “Hm?” He smiled at Roana, knowing that Much would never go along with this without some peer pressure.

“I have no idea what you’re planning, but I want in.” Roana said, laughing.

“All right.” Robin promised, earning a little squeal of delight from the tiny teenager. “What do you say?” He asked Much.

“There is something wrong with you.” Was the answer.

Robin just smiled and nodded.

“I’m serious!” Much taunted.

The look on his face, a look of complete annoyance, earned hearty laughs from both Roana and Robin. Their laughing woke Flynn up. The dog jumped up from his cosy spot, tumbling off the edge of the rock.

Roana and Robin laughed harder.

…

Robin had made her promise to stay back, to not get herself hurt.

“After all,” he’d told her, “you’ve never done anything like this. It’s different to stealing from a market stall.”

For now, at least, Roana was willing to accept Robin’s judgement. Just until she figured out how things worked around here.

So she hung further back than the rest of the gang, and watched carefully as Will and Allan swung down from the overhanging porch of Locksley Manor. Swiftly, with just one blow, they each took out a guard, leaving the manor wide open to the rest of the gang.

The two young men took up position, Will moving to watch the end of the alleyway, and Allan standing alert by the front door. And slowly, quietly, everyone else moved in.

Roana decided to follow Djaq, to do what she did. They ran to the back doorway with Little John, and watched Robin disappear, silent as the quietest mouse, through the upstairs window.

A few seconds later they heard the whoosh of an arrow, and Robin cheekily saying “Have we missed the speeches?” Taking that as their cue, they burst through the back door, Little John taking the lead. Allan did the same from the other door. As a team, Roana noticed, without even discussing it, they’d blocked all the exits.

Roana noticed Gisbourne glance towards Allan, moving his hand slightly so that it rested on his sword hilt. She also spotted Marion glancing away from Robin, where he stood arrogantly on the stair case with one foot on a crossbeam, a tiny smile on her face.

Much strode along the balcony, behind Robin, drawing his bow and aiming it at Gisbourne.

“Hood.” Gisbourne growled. “I don’t remember inviting you.”

“Since when has a man needed an invitation to his own house?” Robin snapped back.

Djaq and Allan swapped places, and Roana followed Djaq, standing beside her so that they blocked the front door. Much moved past Robin slowly, making his way down the staircase, but watching Gisbourne like a dog eyeing up a rival.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Gisbourne hissed, glaring at Robin from beneath dark eyebrows. “Perhaps since he lost all rights to that house by becoming an outlaw.”

“I would have declined anyway.” Robin said with a sharp laugh. “My men and I are here on business.”

Gisbourne shot a quick glance towards Roana, and his eyes lit up. Obviously he recognized the girl from just a few days ago. Roana could almost see the question running through his mind. What was she doing with Robin still?

Robin addressed the guests now. “Please, everyone, if you could assist us by removing all your jewellery and valuables and handing them to that man over there!” He gestured towards Much, who had found the table of food and tucked in happily. “Much?” He called, getting the man’s attention. Much wiped his mouth and stood up straight. Robin began walking down the stairs, still talking to the guests. “And then proceed to that room,” He pointed towards the kitchen. “Where you will all wait quietly until we’ve gone.”

“Do as he says.” Gisbourne told them, annoyance more than anything showing through in his voice and the scowl on his face.

Robin leaned on a post casually. “Wise decision, Gisbourne.”

Little John took a sword from one of the guests and snapped at them all, shaking his head as Robin winked at Marian. In turn, she was struggling to keep a smile off her face.

“This way, please, thank you.” Allan said, ushering the guests into the kitchen and ensuring they filled the bag Much was holding with their valuables.

“Look on the bright side.” Robin teased. “You’ll sleep well tonight, knowing that your valuables will be feeding the poor of Nottingham by this time tomorrow.”

Robin checked the progress of the guests and then glanced back at Marian. Roana watched a flash of jealousy on Gisbourne’s face as he noticed Marian’s smile slip out. If anything, she was just surprised it had taken him that long to notice.

Three knocks sounded on the front door from Will keeping watch outside. “Signal.” She heard Little John mutter in his deep rumble.

“Nearly done.” Robin replied.

The boys all moved to stand near Robin, who leaned his bow against the post he’d been leaning on, and stepped forward. He clapped.

“So…” He muttered. Gisbourne tried to draw his sword, but Djaq stepped forward, her own blade resting on the man’s arm.

“Robin, this is ugly.” Marian’s father warned.

“Yes, this is ugly.” Robin agreed, but he carried on anyway. “This is my house. So, Marian…”

“Back off, Locksley.” Gisbourne interrupted. “Marian does not carry money on her person.”

“How would you know?” Robin taunted.

“He’s right.” Marian spoke up. “I do not carry money.”

“My compliments.” Robin smiled at her. “You are very wise to take precautions when there are so many unsavoury characters around.” He picked up Marian’s left hand, and Roana spotted the glitter of a jewel encrusted ring. “But this ring.” He scoffed.

“Robin.” Little John warned. “Signal…”

“You’ve taken everything else.” Gisbourne pleaded. “You can leave that!”

“Please.” Marian begged, quietly.

“What?” Robin asked, leaning towards her.

The other members of the gang began to move towards the door, Little John hissing another warning to Robin as the sound of hooves clattering against the dry summer ground became apparent. Much grabbed Robin’s bow, muttering quietly as he left. Djaq moved to leave too, and Roana followed her.

Robin took the ring, kissing Marian’s hand, “This was entertaining.” He said. “We should do this again sometime.” and then he finally turned to leave.

Gisbourne drew his sword. “With any luck, once will be enough.” Robin moved quickly and parried his stroke with ease. Gisbourne drew a dagger, but Robin grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his enemy’s back and using it to push Gisbourne into the stairs. Roana leapt deftly out of the way as Robin ran forwards.

“Go, Robin!” She urged, but the man ignored her and carried on.

He pulled the dagger from Gisbourne’s hand, stepping back as he swung his sword again. The fight took up most of the room. Djaq and Roana backed away. With no room to dash past the fighting men, they were trapped. Robin blocked another swing and managed to pin Gisbourne’s sleeve to a post with his own dagger. The older man reached for Robin’s throat with his free hand, who dashed backwards out of the way. He pulled his Saracen sword up to Gisbourne’s throat. Gisbourne yanked his arm down.

Following Robin’s gaze, Roana saw a tattoo on his wrist, a bright white scar running across it.

“Surprise.” Gisbourne hissed.

“It was you!” Robin hissed back.

“Robin!” Djaq shouted, running over to him. “What’s the matter with you? Wake up!”

Djaq pushed Robin towards the door, and he finally moved. The three of them moved together. Robin first, then Djaq, then Roana bringing up the rear. Robin made it, but then Gisbourne wheeled out of nowhere, hitting Djaq in the back of the head with the butt of his sword. Roana skidded to a halt as her new friend crumpled to the floor in front of her.

Behind her, Roana heard the front door opening, and she wheeled around to see the Sheriff walk in, so casual that it was like nothing was out of place.

“Food poisoning?” He asked casually, glaring at Djaq sprawled on the floor.

Gisbourne just ignored him, racing out of the back door after Robin. Marian followed, holding up the hem of her skirt. Roana tried to dart past, but one of the guards grabbed her arm and held her tight.

Two more guards pulled Djaq, barely concious, from the floor, and escorted the two girls out of the building behind the Sheriff.

Marian, stood just outside the door, shot them both worried glances. Roana couldn’t meet her eyes, she just looked away in shame.

“Your parties are much more fun than mine.” She heard the Sheriff telling Marian, as her hands were tied and she was escorted to a waiting carriage. Roana had never ridden in a carriage before, had always dreamt of what it would be like. But she’d never imagined she’d be captured and bound for the second time in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 is also ready to go, and will be posted in a couple of days. Please let me know what style of chapters you'd prefer btw: the entire episode in one chapter, so that the chapters are really long, or broken into 2 or 3 smaller chapters like this one.


	6. Tattoo? What Tattoo?: Pt 2

“I think you should see this.” Roana looked up to see the jailer leading the Sheriff to their cell. “He’s been acting like this since you brought him in. He’s up to no good.”

Djaq sat cross legged in the middle of the cell. Eyes closed. Back straight. The picture of utter serenity. Except the fact that they were in a cold stone dungeon with no hope of escape. Roana was confused, and scared, but she guessed that the jailer was probably right. Djaq was absolutely up to no good. And Roana loved it. Roana, in contrast, sat with her knees tucked up to her chest, leaning against the cold stone at the back of the cell.

“There.” The jailer said, as the Sheriff stepped up to the cell’s bars.

“What?” The Sheriff snapped. “He’s not doing anything.”

“That’s how I know! They never do nothing. They always try something. Something’s wrong. With your permission, my lord, I’d like to have him hanged sooner rather than later?”

No, thank you. Roana thought. She’d already been hanged once this week, and it wasn't something she wanted to try again.

The Sheriff took another step forward, putting his finger tip in his mouth as he thought. After a moment, he pointed at Djaq.

“What’s that around his neck? What is it, pretty boy?” He asked.

Roana glanced at the little vial, on a leather strap, that Djaq was holding tightly in her hands as she breathed slowly. First in, and then out. Roana found it relaxing just watching her do whatever it was she was doing.

“Must be some sort of heathen magic. I don’t like it. And I don’t like him.” The jailer mumbled.

Djaq opened her eyes, and moved only her eyes, to glance at the jailer as he spoke.

“Glad you got me here for this.” The Sheriff said, voice dull.

“Thank you, my lord.”

“A clue: no. The next time you get me here for no reason I shall see you inside the cell, not outside it. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I thought you would.”

And with that threat issued, the Sheriff stormed off.

Instantly, Roana relaxed slightly.

The jailer glared at her. He watched Djaq, who had closed her eyes again, for a moment longer. Then he too left.

Roana let herself sag against the stone, and realised she’d been holding in a huge sigh.

Suddenly, Djaq moved. She stood up, and Roana copied her. Djaq put out her hand to tell the young girl to stay where she was, so she did. Only then did Djaq step towards the iron door. She glanced around, checking for guards nearby. Unscrewing the cap of her magic bottle, she knelt down and poured part of its contents onto the hinge. Instantly it simmered and steamed like a soup. With one kick, the bottom of the door broke loose, and she gestured for Roana to follow her.

Together, the girls ran. Once more, Djaq lead the way. Already, Roana trusted her. As they rounded the corner, they ran straight into the jailer. Roana growled through gritted teeth, but he backed them into a corner, pushing Djaq against the wall and yanking the bottle, on its cord, from around the Saracen girl’s neck. He looked at the little container in his hand, and then over at the damaged cell door they’d left behind.

Another guard stepped out from the shadows, grabbing Roana roughly.

“I knew it.” The old jailer said, very pleased with himself. “Heathen magic.”

They threw the two prisoners in another empty cell, and Roana and Djaq stood close together at the back. She breathed fast and shallow, and she could feel the sweat forming on her forhead. She chewed her trembling lip. This was a bad place. A very bad place. She’d hoped she’d never see it again last time she left it. Either she’d be dead, or she’d never be stupid enough to end up here again. And yet here she was. Roana reached out for Djaq’s hand.

Djaq took her hand when she offered it, and squeezed it tight. She couldn’t give the poor girl any reassurance, but she could be there for her when she needed her to be.

It didn’t take the jailer long to fetch the Sheriff and get him back down in the dungeons. He showed the foul old man Djaq’s vile, which he took off him, obviously deeply interested. He held it up to the light, trying to see inside it.

“Bottled hellfire, my lord.” The jailer told him.

“Melts solid iron?” He asked curiously.

“It’s the devil’s work.” The jailer told him, crossing himself superstitiously.

“Did you make this yourself, my friend?” The Sheriff asked Djaq, but got no response.

The older girl just stepped to the bars and reached through them in an effort to grab the vial. The Sheriff grabbed her arm and held it there as she tried to pull back. Roana stayed well out of his way.

“Oh come on, do tell.”

Djaq stared at him defiantly, making the old man tut at her.

“Solid iron…” He mused, tilting the vial so that a tiny drop fell on Djaq’s wrist. She hissed in pain.

Roana darted forward, but Djaq shook her head, gritting her teeth.

“Vicious stuff. Nasty.” The Sheriff still wouldn’t release her arm.

“Very. Shall we have him killed now?” The jailer asked. He was far too eager for Roana’s liking.

“Killed?” The Sheriff glared at him. “Don’t be so ridiculous.”

He released Djaq’s arm, and Roana pulled her backwards, as far away from the men as they could get.

“If he can make more of this stuff, I might even kiss him.”

Finally, he left, leaving behind a very puzzled and disappointed jailer. And two scared young girls cowering in a cell.

...

Parts of the castle, the parts that weren’t the dungeons that she’d seen twice too many times now, were actually beautiful. Roana didn’t get chance to admire them though, as she and Djaq were led through the twisting maze of stone corridors. Djaq had already warned her to be quiet. Don’t talk unless you have to. It seemed a good plan.

In front of them walked the Sheriff himself, talking to Djaq, although neither of them were really listening. Behind them were two guards, armed with swords and daggers and fully kitted up in shiny helmets and chain mail. They were taking no chances. There would be no miraculous escape from this one.

Finally, they came to a huge oak door, which the Sheriff swung open to reveal the big room beyond. Hanging shelves and tables filled the room, every inch covered in vials and potions in all colours of the rainbow, bowls and jars filled with herbs, and, disturbingly, a few human skulls.

The Sheriff turned to face them.

“Alchemy.” He stated. “Marvellous idea.” He stalked around the table, stopping so that he stood in the middle of the room. “Frustrating results, but… Especially if you’re my alchemist.”

He pointed at one of the skulls, and Djaq stepped forwards to look while Roana hung back, squeezing her hands into painfully tight fists.

“This is my last one.” He told them, picking the skull up and offering it to Djaq. Inside it contained a flat surface, and a small metal jar at its centre. “Inkwell. Poor fellow. Good boy. Handsome, a bit like you. Soft hands.” He peered at Djaq over the shelf, and she glanced down at her hands. Roana wondered if he’d guessed her friend’s secret. “But his alchemy, well, it was wretched, depressing. I shall have to say, I was very depressed.” The Sheriff carried on circling the shelves, like a carrion eater circling a dying animal. “But then you came along with your wonderful Saracen... what is it?”

“Zayt al-Zaj.” Djaq told him. A Hebrew word that Roana didn’t know the meaning of.

“Well, whatever, hm? Liquid that can burn through solid metal.” The creepy man walked up behind Djaq, sucking in his breath through his teeth. She turned to face him and backed away a few steps. “Who’d have thought? So I want you to make me up a batch.” The Sheriff snatched the skull back and placed it gently back on its shelf.

Djaq glanced at Roana, seeing the worry in the young girl’s face.

“I do not know how.” She replied quickly.

The Sheriff just tapped the skull.

“I need particular ingredients…” Djaq began. “I do not see them here.”

“We have guards, over there, on the door. They’ll get you whatever it is that you need.” He walked around the shelf to the door, not bothering to go around Roana, just making her jump out of the way. “You’ve already got a little assistant. You have, shall we say, two days?” He stopped at the doorway, chuckling. “Joke. Two hours.” And with that, he slammed the doors shut.

The two girls looked at each other, panic evident on their faces, as the locks on the door clicked. Immediately, Djaq began walking around the room, taking inventory of what they had to hand. Roana decided to stay out of her way until she needed her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a bloody long time. My hard drive with the story on went walkabouts. But I have it now, and my intntion is to upload a new chapter whenever I have chance. That could mean once a week, or it could be every couple of days, I really can't say. But if you're reading this: Thanks for sticking with me.


	7. Tattoo? What Tattoo?: Pt 3

Roana swung her feet from the table and chewed on her fingernails as she watched Djaq figuring out what herbs and potions they had to work with. The Saracen girl pulled a jar from one of the shelves and took a sniff from it. Immediately she recoiled, pulling a face of disgust at the smell. But Roana could see the cogs turning, watch the light burn brighter in her eyes as a plan formed.

She ran over to where Roana sat and put her hand to the younger girl’s ear.

“When I go, follow me. And stay back.” Was all she whispered to her. Roana had no more idea what her plan was than that.

Soon enough, Djaq had a bowl, filled with the foul smelling powder, sat on the table in front of her. A tall flame burned from a candle beside it. She stood calmly as the Sheriff walked in, flanked by the two guards. Roana stood up, and moved closer to the doors as subtly as she could.

“I have finished.” Djaq told the Sheriff, although it had only been minutes since he’d locked them in there.

“So quickly?” The Sheriff asked in surprise. “We can test it on your outlaw friends.” Djaq’s only reaction was to look down at the table calmly. Roana, stood to the side in the shadows, where the Sheriff couldn’t see her easily, bit her lip and frowned. “According to my kitchen master, they’ve arrived already. They’re so predictable. Oh, were you expecting to be rescued? Hm? They won’t think of looking for you in here.”

He was right, of course. Why would they look anywhere other than the dungeons?

Djaq maintained an air of serenity and calm as she reached for a jug of water. She steadily poured some into the bowl of powder, which immediately ignited, filling the room with foul smelling smoke.

“What are you doing?” The Sheriff asked, panicked. “What are you doing? GUARDS!”

 Djaq pulled her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth, a move which Roana immediately copied. Then the visibility was too low, Roana couldn’t see what was happening, the Sheriff and the guards were coughing, but she couldn’t see Djaq.

Then there was a gentle tug at her leg, and there she was. Djaq indicated for her to drop to the floor, and together they crawled out of the room, stumbling to their feet as soon as they were out. They ran.

“GUARDS!” They heard the Sheriff screaming behind them.

As they ran, they passed more guards stationed along the corridor.

“Quickly, stop the fire! Sound the alarm!” Djaq screamed at them, sending them all racing back the way they’d just come from.

They ran back towards the dungeons. Roana didn’t bother to wonder why, she just followed the other girl wherever she turned.

They heard the fight in the dungeons way before they saw it. Instinctively, they both pulled out their weapons. Djaq still had her sword at her hip, but Roana had gone into the manor armed only with a dagger. It would have to do.

Djaq flew into the fray just in time to swing her sword at a guard’s back. The man crumpled to the floor. Allan took his remaining opponent out quickly. But Will was in trouble. Another man had his arm around his neck. At least until Allan brought his sword hilt down on his head. Will elbowed the man in the stomach, and he released his grip. One smack to the face with Will’s hand axe and that man was down too. Tiny Roana grabbed a dropped sword from the floor, leaping into the fight eagerly. Parrying a swing from a guard twice her size, at least, she knocked him back a few steps, where Little John’s staff smacked him in the face with a thud. John swung the staff twice more, taking out the last few men.

“Are you all right?” Will asked Djaq.

“Are _you_ all right?” Djaq asked him back.

“I thought we came to save you two.” Allan gasped, his hands on his knees.

“Now we’re saving you.” She said, smiling at Roana.

“You’re women and we’re men.”

“Irritating isn’t it?” Djaq grinned.

Roana laughed, leaning against Little John’s bulk. He shifted, making her stand up straight again. He whistled, and indicated the door. And then they were running again.

“Where now?” Djaq asked as they ran. “Do you actually have a plan?”

“I’ve never been in this part of the castle. Have you?” Allan asked. The others shook their heads.

“Where’s Robin?” Roana questioned between breaths.

“Yes. Where is he?” Djaq seconded.

The boys looked at each other. It was Allan that attempted to answer them. “Well, basically… He’s… That’s difficult to explain.”

“Robin did not come?” Djaq muttered in disbelief.

“What?” Roana gasped. “Why not?”

“He was, erm. He was distracted.” Will said.

“Because we are girls?” Djaq said to Little John. He didn’t answer her, just pushed open a door at the end of the corridor.

“Here!” He told them. “Go!”

The room Allan had brought them to was strange. A seat with a hole in it attached to one wall, with a small chute leading away from it underneath. John closed the door behind them.

“Seen this?” Allan stated. “Indoor privy.”

“Oh.” Roana realised. “That’s disgusting.”

“So?” Said Will.

“So? It leads outside.” Allan told them proudly. The disgusted looks he got said everything. “Well? Have you got any better ideas?”

“Must be another way.” Will murmured.

“We go.” John decided, pushing Will forwards. “Go, go, go.”

Will went first, wrapping his cloak around himself and stepping into the chute. Allan quickly followed his lead. Little John and Djaq looked at Roana.

“Oh no.” She told them firmly. “Not unless the big guy catches me at the bottom.” Little John nodded, and took his turn in the chute.

Before either of the girls could jump in and follow the others, the door swung open. Sheriff Vaisey stared at the both. Quickly, Djaq flung the privy cover down and spun to face him.

“Well, if you were that desperate to go, all you had to do was ask.”

Djaq charged the guards, but the space was too small and they grabbed her. The Sheriff took her sword and moved aside to let another guard take Roana.

“Take them to the dungeon.” He told them. “If he doesn’t want to play nice, we will play nasty.”

Roana gulped, trying to keep pace with the much taller guards as they dragged them away.

 ...

Even Djaq was obviously terrified, which didn’t help Roana’s current state of mind. Now locked back in the cold, damp dungeons, both girls were shaking. Roana cowered in the corner. She rocked back and forth on her heels, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Footsteps approached and Djaq stepped back, away from the bars. The Sheriff and the jailer walked around the corner.

“Has he talked yet?” The Sheriff asked with a hiss.

“Just about to start.” The jailer grinned. He picked up a huge pair of shears, like a farmer would use on his sheep. But he was not about to be as gentle as a farmer would with his livestock.

Djaq stepped further back, very obviously frightened, almost pressing herself against the damp stone wall. Roana stood up and moved to her side. Roana fought to keep her breath steady, though it kept catching in her throat.

“Well hurry up then.” The Sheriff encouraged him. The jailer unlocked the cell door. Djaq was shaking like a leaf, Roana could feel her. Still the Saracen pushed the youngster behind her, protecting her like a mother dog protecting her pup.

“Try and do it quietly.” The Sheriff added. “I can’t stand bawling.”

Just as the two scary men were about to enter the cell, someone walked around the corner.

Roana glanced that way, and then glanced again as she realised who it was. Marian, long dark hair loose around her shoulders, leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind her.

The lady looked at the two girls, taking in Djaq’s defensive stance, and Roana shooting her a pleading look. Instantly, she had the Sheriff’s attention.

“My lord Sheriff?” She called politely. He raised his eyebrows at her, inviting Marian to continue. “I need your help.”

The Sheriff didn’t say a word. He just stared at the two captured girls, and then back at Marian again. Suddenly, he moved, taking Marian by the arm and pulling her away to somewhere they could talk.

As soon as they were gone, the jailer muttered something to himself and stepped away. He slammed the cell door shut and was gone. The huge clang brought Roana and Djaq back to their senses, and they both released breaths that they hadn’t realised they’d been holding.

...

After yet another bumpy and uncomfortable carriage ride, they arrived at their mystery destination. After being dragged out of their cell and their hands bound, Roana and Djaq had been shoved into a dark carriage. The Sheriff rode with them, glaring at the two prisoners the entire way. Roana tried to glare back, but she had a feeling she wasn’t being very scary.

When the carriage came to a jerky stop, the Sheriff clambered out, pulling Djaq after him by a rope tied loosely around her neck. A moment later a guard reached inside and tugged Roana out too. At least she didn't have the shame of a lead, she thought.

The two girls were shoved down a ladder into a dark mine. They went so quickly that Roana almost slipped off the rungs, one foot slipping down the wrong side with a muffled yelp. The tied hands certainly weren’t helping with that. She gained her footing again and carried on, stepping once more onto solid ground. If only, she thought, if only that ground wasn’t _under_ the ground.

“Robin Hood has gone to a lot of trouble for you, pretty boy.” The Sheriff taunted Djaq as he tugged on the rope around her neck. “Not one rescue, but two!”

“He didn’t come the first time.” Djaq told him.

Under her breath, Roana grumbled. She still couldn’t believe Robin would leave them like that. And after he’d spent the last few days worrying about her safety. What could have kept him away?

“Ah, are you feeling unloved, little one?” The Sheriff looked back and grinned at her, his gold tooth glinting in the faint light. Suddenly he stopped, making Djaq and Roana stumble to a halt too. He seemed to be thinking, and then he pulled Djaq closer, opening first one side of her vest and then the other. “Ah! Ah, pretty boy, not a pretty boy at all! Oh, no wonder they want you back in the forest, hm? All those long, cold nights. And if you’re not good enough, there’s a younger one too!”

He grinned at Roana again, and she rushed forwards with a growl, but was caught by the guard. He yanked her backwards roughly, and then let go, sending her tumbling to the floor with a thump.

“Well, obviously...” The Sheriff hissed. He leered forward, right into poor Djaq’s face. “You won’t be going back. You see, Hood, he thinks there are two tunnels that are clear. One in, one out. Clever... but not clever enough.”

From where she sat on the floor, Roana saw feet rounding the corner. One pair of huge, familiar feet, and another smaller pair clad in black boots. Little John pushed Gisbourne into view, bound and gagged.

“Where’s Hood?” The Sheriff asked.

Roana half expected him not to have come again, but she looked up to see him setting his torch in a wall sconce.

“Here.” He said simply, his voice dull and completely neutral.

Little John whirled around. He obviously didn’t know that Robin had followed him.

“Robin, No!”

“I did not agree to this trade, John.” He said, keeping his voice emotionless.

“Robin…” Roana whispered. She was frightened. She’d thought he’d be the one person she could always rely on. Then he’d disappeared off to the Holy Land, only appearing again as an outlaw. He’d saved her life, but now he was as scary as the sheriff.

“Dissent in the ranks?” She heard the Sheriff say as she found her feet.

“I did not agree to this trade.” Robin continued, sternly. He walked to stand by Little John’s side. He looked first Roana and then Djaq in the eyes, his full of sadness and regret. “But I should have done.”

Roana smiled as the guard pulled her to her feet. Robin saw and let a tiny smile sneak onto his face in reply.

“Let him go.”

“It’s alright Hood, your secret’s out, hm?” The Sheriff scoffed. “Your pet Saracen…” He tugged hard on the rope, sending Djaq stumbling towards Robin. He caught her, and stared back at Roana, who tugged against the guard holding her. “Is a lady. The great thing is, she gave me this.” He held up Djaq’s little bottle of magic.

“Your secret’s out, too. There is no way Gisborne went to the Holy Land without your say-so.” Robin said. He stepped forward and held out his hand towards Roana. The Sheriff sighed and nodded back at the guard, who released the girl. She ran forward and into the waiting arms of Little John.

Gisbourne stood up, watching Robin carefully.

“Gisbourne?” The Sheriff said, feigning innocence like a child. “Holy Land?”

“I have proof. On his arm. His tattoo.” Robin told him. “People in the King’s guard have heard about that tattoo, and when they return from the Holy Land, he will pay.” The Sheriff grabbed Gisbourne’s arm, looking at the strange tattoo under a ripped sleeve. “And you will pay.”

“Tattoo?” Vaisey grinned “What tattoo?” He poured the vial onto Gisbourne’s arm, watching as the man screamed and shuddered. “What tattoo?”

Robin raced forwards, but Little John held him back. Roana, now released from her bonds by Djaq, took Robin’s arm, making him look back at her. 

"Don't, Robin." She whispered.

“Let’s go.” Djaq added.

“You’re not going anywhere. Guards!” The Sheriff shouted, and right on cue, a troop of guards burst through a wall of wooden boards behind them. “Oh look, an old tunnel.” He said, feining ignorance. “Surprise. Gotcha.”

“Surprise.” Robin stated simply. Two ropes dropped from the roof in front of them. Robin turned and hoisted Roana onto his back. “An old shaft. Let’s go.” He grabbed a rope, making a loop to put his foot in. Roana clung on tightly.

Djaq grabbed the other rope and they were pulled up, as Little John fought with the guards, shouting for them to go.

“Another time, Gisbourne.” Robin called back down.

Much, Will and Allan were at the top, pulling them from the mine. Much pulled Roana from Robin’s back, and lifted her onto solid ground, turning then to help Robin. Will and Allan both acknowledged Djaq at the same time as they pulled her out.

“Get John out! Quick!” Robin shouted.

The rope was quickly lowered, and the whole gang pulled together, getting the big man out of sword’s reach just in time. In seconds he stood on the edge of the hole, laughing at the sheriff’s men below. Much lost his footing, slipping backwards with his feet in the air.

Roana tumbled down too, landing gently on the dirt. She giggled happily as Robin pulled her to her feet.

...

Robin sat alone, on a log well away from the fire. Roana, huddled close to Djaq, with Flynn curled at her feet, desperately wanted to go and hug him. She wasn’t sure she’d be welcome though, so she stayed where she was.

Then Djaq stood and approached him as the others began filling their plates. Roana moved to watch. She couldn’t hear what either of them said, so she quietly snuck away, crawling part way up the hill and sitting behind a big tree just above them.

“Is it true?” She heard Djaq ask. “That there would have been peace without this… Gisbourne?” She assumed Robin must have nodded or something, because Djaq continued. “And yet you gave him up for me?” Robin remained silent. “And Roana?" Djaq pushed "She means something to you. More than just one of your people.”

But Robin didn’t answer. Heavy feet approached. Little John. Then more feet. Guessing that the whole gang were there now, Roana crawled a little further away, slipping back down the hill to join them.

Much sat himself down at Robin’s feet and offered him a plate. Will handed another to Roana as she arrived. Flynn, still by the fire, merely lifted his head to look at them, and then went straight back to sleep again.

“Brought you some food.” Much said to Robin.

He took it as the rest of the gang settled themselves on the floor and on rocks. Robin glanced at Much and then tore a piece of chicken off and ate it. John muttered that he wanted some, and they all shared the meat around. Will ruffled Roana’s hair as he passed her a piece, earning the little teenager putting her plate down and tackling his ankles, sending him flying into the mud. Robin smiled at her. She carried on playfully attacking Will, and Flynn came bounding over and covered her childhood friend with slobbery kisses. Roana, for the first time she could remember, laughd until her belly hurt.

Soon the entire gang was laughing. Even Robin joined in, realising that he was completely forgiven for seemingly abandoning the girls to the Sheriff’s mercy.

Later on, when the fire was dying down and the others had disappeared to bed, Robin tapped Roana’s shoulder. She looked across at him, and he put his finger to his lips and beckoned with his finger. He led her a little further away from the den, where they couldn’t be heard. The light from the fire still flickered on their faces.

“I think you have earned this, Roana.” He told her, holding out a piece of wood on a string. She took it, and upon closer inspection realised that it was a tag, with a bow and arrow symbol engraved on it. The same tag that the rest of the gang wore. A symbol of unity, she guessed. A sign that they belonged.

“You were very brave today.” Robin told her.

“I really wasn’t.” She insisted.

“Djaq told me what happened at the castle.” Robin insisted. “You were scared, but you fought through it. That’s real bravery.”

Roana smiled. She pulled the tag around her neck, and then pulled Robin into a hug. After a moment he returned it.

She was home. She’d earned her place in this gang of outlaw heroes. And she’d prove again and again that she belonged here. Every day if she had to.

“Thank you.” She muttered into Robin’s shirt. “Thank you so much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews and kudos if you did.
> 
> I've written chapters for nearly every episode, but I won't be posting them all on here cos then the story would be hundreds of chapters long. Some episodes wouldn't have included Roana anywhere (especially further on in season 2 and most of season 3), or she wouldn't have had enough impact on the story to make it worthwhile writing her in, but if there's a particular episode you'd like to see me write, let me know. I've probably written it already, but if I haven't, i'll give it a shot! Chapters/episodes will be uploaded in chronological order, but i'm open to adding in new chapters later on if that's what people want.


	8. Dead Man Walking - Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of three episodes that i've just rewatched and written (the last 3 of s1, it'll be about 9 chapters in all) to fill in the first big gap my nanowrimo writing spree left in Roana's story. Then there's another two epsiodes (5 chapters) written and ready to go, before another big gap that'll be filled with 3, maybe 4 episodes.

Gisbourne and his men dragged a man out of his house and tossed him into a wagon. They were ransacking Locksley, roughing up the village men and tossing goods to the floor.

From her hiding spot, Roana couldn’t hear what they were saying, so she crept along the tree line until she found a place where she could crouch unseen in the bushes. Flynn padded along beside her, coming to rest his head on her knee when she crouched down.

“You owe two shillings.” Gisbourne was saying to a man who had been thrown to the floor.

“Mercy, my Lord.” The man begged.

At his use of ‘Lord’ to address Gisbourne, Roana growled. Gisbourne would never be the Lord of Locksley. That was Robin’s title.

“You’ve had a week to find it, now pay up!” Gisbourne snapped. He turned his horse to face his men, who stood waiting for his orders. “If he has no money, take goods to the value.” Gisbourne told them.

“Mercy! Mercy!” Cried the man.

Gisbourne looked down at him in disgust.

“If he has nothing of value, take him.” Gisbourne said cruelly. He turned the horse again and addressed the terrified villagers that had been pulled from their homes. “This is the King’s annual duty to finance his crusade against the heathen.” He told them.

There was a rustle behind Roana, and she looked up to see Little John had found her and was watching the scene play out.

“You can’t pay, you go to prison. Sheriff ’s decree. No exceptions, no tolerance.” Gisbourne continued. “Next cottage.”

As Roana shifted her position, pushing Flynn off her lap, she saw that Robin had joined them too. As always he had managed to move silently through the undergrowth. Even Roana hadn’t heard him coming.

“Gisbourne’s men.” Robin muttered. “Now we know why Luke couldn’t make the weapon’s drop.”

In the village, Gisbourne’s soldiers had dragged another young man out of his house and tossed him to the floor. They kicked him viciously, enjoying the cruelty.

“If the King knew what was being done in his name…” Robin didn’t finish the thought. He didn’t have to. If they could get word to the King about this, he’d surely come home.

“Alice…” Little John whispered.

Roana scanned the village before she spotted her. Over at the bowmaker’s workbench, with the bowmaker Luke, and his young apprentice, stood Alice Little. John’s wife. Roana had only ever spoken to her briefly, before she had ended up an outlaw, but she remembered Alice as friendly and kind.

Alice spoke to the child, her son. Their conversation was interrupted when Gisbourne rode over.

“Ah, the cooper. He owes three shillings.” Gisbourne said.

“Take what you want. I have no money left to give you.” Luke told him despondently, putting down his tools.

“Goods to the value.” Gisbourne ordered, signalling his men to begin.

The guards shoved the little boy aside, snapping at him to move. Behind her, Roana felt Little John tensing up. She gently put her hand on his ankle, asking him to stay here, with her. Little John noticed, and rested his big hand on her messy hair.

Alice was speaking quietly to Luke. Suddenly, the little boy grabbed a guard.

“No! Get away from there! Leave us alone!” The boy shouted, as another guard pulled him away.

“Come here, you rat.” The second man snapped.

“John!” Screamed Alice.

“Leave us alone! Get off ! No!” The boy continued, kicking and fighting desperately against the guards.

Gisbourne dismounted gracefully, and walked over to the boy. Luke stepped in front of him.

“Here, here, sir, our...” Luke looked around, before grabbing his tools from the workbench and holding them out to Gisbourne. “Our tools. That must be worth a few coins. Take them.”

Gisbourne ignored him, looking over Luke’s shoulder to something the guards had found.

Two bows, both Saracen style recurves, one smaller than the other. Robin and Roana’s distinctive bows.

“Well, well, well.” Gisbourne grinned. The little boy protested. “Saracen design. Now...” Gisbourne stalked towards Luke. “Where does a Locksley cooper learn this type of work? There’s only one Englishman I know that uses a bow like this.” He grabbed Luke’s chin, forcing the man to look him in the eye. “Collaborate with outlaws and you will be punished like an outlaw. Take him away.”

“Robin…” Roana gasped. “Robin, we have to help.”

“No! Papa!” The boy cried.

The guards dragged him over to Gisbourne, who grabbed the boy by his hair, sneering.

“No, John!” Alice screamed.

Roana looked up at Little John. The boy was his son. No wonder he was shaking with rage.

“Sir, please!” Luke shouted as the guards dragged him towards the wagon. “I beg you don’t hurt the boy. My apprentice. He’s innocent.”

“The runt? Oh, we must make an example of him.” Gisbourne decided. “Take the boy, too.”

Roana rose quickly, standing between Little John and the scene in the village. He tried to push past her, but Robin held him back.

“Leave him alone!” Roana heard Alice shout behind her. “Take your hands off my son!”

“John! John!” Robin appealed. “There are too many.”

“They’d cut you down before you even got near them.” Roana added.

“He’s my son!” John growled.

“And we will help him...” Robin promised. “But not this way”

“John!” Alice screamed from the village.

The wagon was driving away, the horses’ hooves tapping a rhythm against the hard ground.

Little John spun round and stormed like a bear into the forest. Roana watched him go. Flynn took a few steps after him, and then turned and looked back at Roana with a hopeful look in his big brown eyes when he realised she wasn’t following. After a moment, Robin did follow, but Roana stayed for a few minutes more, watching Alice as she cried on her knees in the village square.

…

Roana and Flynn caught up with the boys as Robin was trying to talk some sense into Little John.

“John, stop. We need the others.” Robin said, stepping in front of the bigger man. “The coach is too well guarded.”

“No time!” Spat Little John.

Robin grabbed the front of his coat. Roana moved to stand where they could both see her.

“I will not let you do this. It is too reckless.” Robin told John.

“They have my son!” John yelled fiercely.

“I value your life too highly!” Robin said.

“Him I value more!” John growled.

He swung his fist at Robin, hitting him in the face and sending him sprawling to the floor, unconcious. Roana dashed forwards.

“John!” She shouted.

Little John had already run off through the forest. Roana started after him. She got a few hundred metres before she hesitated, not wanting to leave Robin out in the open like this on his own. Looking back, she saw Flynn had sat down next to Robin, and was nudging him.

John had disappeared from view anyway. She might have agility on her side, but John was bigger, stronger, and faster. He’d had a head start, too. Roana would never catch up to him now.

Robin groaned, and stirred a little. He sat up, pushing Flynn and his cold nose away, as Roana reached them.

“He’s gone, Robin.” Roana told Robin sadly. “What do we do now?”

“Ah, John…” Robin sighed, rubbing his jaw.

Roana helped him to his feet, and together they set off after John. They followed John’s trail, Flynn’s nose stuck to the ground. About a mile away they came to the road. From the top of the hill they could see John’s staff, broken in half and discarded.

Robin ran down the hill, Roana following behind more cautiously. Robin crouched down, picking up something from the floor. As she got closer, Roana saw that it was a piece of string, with two wooden tags on it.

Little John’s tags.

Robin and Roana looked at each other, knowing what that meant. There had been a fight. Little John was captured.

“We’re getting him back.” Roana told her leader rather than asked him. “Give me those.”

She took the tags from Robin and leaned down to tie them around Flynn’s neck.

“Look after these for me, Flynn.” Roana whispered. “John will be wanting them back.”

…

Robin paced up and down inside the den. Roana sat on her bunk, feet tucked underneath her and Flynn sitting in front of her as she played with his floppy ears.

“We need to use our heads. This is not just about John.” Robin told the rest of the gang, who had gathered round when Roana and Robin had returned. “Luke the cooper was trying to help us, and the boy. We have a responsibility to them, too.”

“I did not know John had a family.” Djaq said.

“Neither did he until recently.” Much told her.

“As soon as the Sheriff realises he’s one of us, he’ll be hanged.” Will realised.

“But that’s the thing. The Sheriff won’t necessarily know.” Robin said.

“What, these—“ Will said, pulling his tags out from under his shirt.

“Are here.” Roana interrupted, showing them John’s tags around Flynn’s neck.

“Without those he’s just another outlaw.” Finished Robin.

“He has never been just another outlaw.” Will snapped. “You think the Sheriff cares if he wears one of these or not?”

“He’s right.” Allan agreed. “They’ll hang him anyway.”

Robin sighed.

“Which is why we need a really good plan.”

…

 “And you know where you can stick your pipe, too!” Much shouted.

He came belting around the corner, two guards chasing after him.

“Come here, you toe rag.” One of them shouted after him.

From her hiding place, Roana watched, waiting until they were at the right place. Much thundered past her, and she nodded across to Djaq at the other side of the street. In sync they lifted the thin rope, catching the guard’s ankles and sending them toppling to the floor. Robin and Allan emerged, knocking the men out before they had chance to stand up again.

“You know where to meet with the horses?” Robin asked Much and Djaq.

Much nodded. “Round the back of the Jerusalem Inn.”

“When we rescue them we’ll need to leave here fast, so don’t be late.” Robin confirmed, sending them off.

“How ’bout this then?” Allan asked, standing up with a guard’s helmet on his head.

“Your mother wouldn’t recognise you.” Robin replied with a chuckle. He turned to Roana, who for once was without her dog, having left him back at camp. She was in a dress for a change too, and she felt a little exposed without her hood to cover her face. Her messy hair was a little more tamed than usual and tied in a bun with her blue ribbon. “Keep out of the way. Stay hidden. Don’t get involved.” Robin warned her.

“I know, Robin. I promise I’ll just watch, and whistle if I need to warn you about something.” Roana groaned. Why did he have to be so protective? “I won’t be in any danger.”

“Alright.” Robin agreed. “Off you go then.” He turned back to Allan and began to pull off the guard’s boots. “Let’s get on with it. Will, consider yourself under arrest.”

Will nodded to Roana as she backed away. He pulled up his hood, and Roana shot him a cheeky grin, before dashing off to one of the servants entrances.

When she got there she hung her head and approached casually.

“Wait there.” The guard told her when it became clear where she was going.

Without her bow or sword, Roana seemed defenceless. In reality though, she had a dagger hidden in a garter at her thigh. The guards had no reason to believe a tiny girl like her would ever be a risk, and the dagger was only for self defense anyway. A last resort. They wouldn’t search her.

The guard just looked her over, but seemed satisfied that she really was just a child going to work.

“You work in the kitchens?” He asked her gruffly.

“Yes sir.” She answered. “I’m running a bit late, am I alright to go through?”

“Yes, alright.” The guard answered, holding the door open for her.

Roana thanked him and hurried through, heading towards the kitchens, until the guard closed the door again. Then she switched directions and made her way to the Great Hall instead. Grinning, Roana wondered why they’d never tried this before. They could get her in anytime with this trick. Especially if she kept out of trouble while she was here.

Roana’s path took her near the dungeons. She shuddered at the thought. Once down there was too many times. Roana had already been there twice.

“Boo!” She heard a guard say.

Roana jumped, checking all around her. Nobody was there. She stayed where she was, waiting for the man to speak again, or move, so that she knew where he was.

“My Lady.” The man said.

Roana relaxed a little. Obviously he wasn’t speaking to her. As far as anyone in the castle was concerned, she was just another servant girl.

“The prisoners. I heard there were families down there, children. Do they have enough food and water?” The voice was familiar. A woman.

Roana risked a peek around the corner to confirm it. There stood Lady Marian, trying to convince the guard to let her into the dungeons. Roana stayed where she was, listening carefully to the conversation.

“This is not some soft inn for their pleasure, my lady.” The guard told Marian.

“That is no reason to ill treat them.” Marian insisted. “Actually, I thought I might be able to see the wild man. I’m rather intrigued.”

“No. Can’t let you in. Sorry.” The guard said after a moment.

There was a second of silence, and then a creak and thud, as the man went through the door and closed it behind him.

Roana was about to walk over and let Marian know she was there, when she heard the sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps coming towards her.

“I want every entrance covered.” Came Gisbourne’s voice as he spoke to a guard. “Marian?” He said, obviously realising it was her.

“Guy. I was just looking for my portmanteau.” Marian bluffed. “I-I don’t know whether they... took it from the horse already or... where—“

“I will have it brought to your room.” Gisbourne promised her. “I’m glad you decided to stay. I didn’t like to think of you all alone at Knighton Hall with your father away.”

“May I pass?” Marian asked.

There was the sound of Marian’s delicate footsteps, coming towards Roana. As Marian stepped around the corner, she saw the young girl waiting there and recognized her. Roana held her finger to her lips and stepped away from the wall to walk with her.

“Oi! You! Got a job for you.” They heard Gisbourne shout out of the window. “Have the Lady Marian’s portmanteau taken from her horse in the stables and follow me with it to her chamber.”

…

When they got to Marian’s room, Roana immediately rolled underneath the bed. Gisbourne was on his way, and she did not want to be found and have to come up with an excuse on the spot. She never was any good at that.

Within a couple of minutes there came a knock at the door. Roana could see Marian stood at the dresser a few feet away.

“Come in.” Marian announced.

“Marian, your things.” Gisbourne said as the door swung open. “Over there.” He told the guard that had followed him in. Gisbourne sauntered across the room, coming to a stop at a spot where, if he looked down, he could probably see Roana.

The guard plodded over to where Marian stood, looking subtly across at where Roana lay. He dropped the bags with a thud at her feet. Roana thought she heard Marian gasp quietly.

“Careful, you clumsy oaf!” Gisbourne scolded. “Marian?” He asked.

“I am quite well.” Marian assured him. “Could you put them over there, by the bed?”

The guard picked the bags up and carried them over, dropping them in front of Roana, blocking her view, but also Gisbourne’s view of her. He started to walk away.

“Wait.” Gisbourne commanded. “Perhaps there is something else I can do for you?” He asked Marian.

“Nothing. Thank you.” She replied.

The guard left, leaving Marian and Gisbourne seemingly alone.

“Marian, erm, for some time now—“ Gisbourne began nervously.

“I thought I would rest before dinner.” Marian interrupted.

“Hear me out, please.” Gisbourne begged her. He paused. “Is there something the matter?”

“No, I am a little out of sorts, that is all.” Marian insisted.

Gisbourne sighed, and turned to leave. Instead, he stopped, took a deep breath, and tried again.

“Since we came to our understanding, you have been constantly in my thoughts.” He began. Under the bed, Roana frowned. “Without you, I no longer feel... quite whole.”

“Please, Sir Guy, I would rather not talk about this now.” Marian muttered.

“Don’t send me away.” Gisbourne said. “We should be spending more time together, so that we can understand each other better. I want to know you.”

“I am sorry. I cannot.” Marian sounded desperate.

“Marian.” Gisbourne breathed. “Be with me.”

“Please, Guy, not now.” Marian stepped away, walking past the foot of the bed where Roana could once again see what was going on.

“Perhaps you will at least think over what I’ve said.” Gisbourne said with a sigh.

When Gisbourne finally left, Roana felt she could breathe again. She lay on her back under the bed, smiling, as Marian went to the door and opened it. Not finding what she was looking for, she closed it again.

Roana rolled over, and pushed the bags aside so she could crawl out.

“Please don’t send me away.” Robin grinned as he stepped out from behind a tapestry concealing a second door. “We should be spending more time together.”

He glanced down at the bed, and Roana sprawled underneath it, and chuckled.

As Roana made her way back into the room, Marian and Robin sat on a bench, with their backs facing the window.

“You’re mad to be here at all.” Marian told the two outlaws. “Extra guards have been laid on. The place is full of prisoners. You know about the Sheriff ’s plans for tomorrow?” Robin nodded, but Roana knew nothing of this. “The punishments?”

“Yes.” Robin replied. “And I intend to stop it.”

“With what? You are few against many.” Marian worried.

“We few have proved quite effective in the past. We will rescue them, all of them.” Robin assured her. “I have a plan—well, half a plan, I think.”

“Robin…” Roana muttered. “Half a plan…”

“How?” Marian asked.

“I never give up... on anyone.” Said Robin.

“You may discover it is too late for some.” Marian said sadly. Roana and Robin both looked at her, hoping for further explanation. Instead she changed the subject. “I mean, the way the prisoners have been treated, most of them are beyond help. The bowmaker of Locksley has already been tortured.” Roana gasped. “Guy wanted a special example made of him. He is the �rst to be punished.”

“Yet he plays the gallant gentleman and he does so want to know you.” Robin spat jealously.

“You should be glad. It is because I know him I am able to tell you the revenue wagon leaves tomorrow for London with the King’s annual duty.” Marian told them.

“And?” Robin pushed.

“And the Sheriff thinks you will try to save your friend the bowmaker whilst the wagon leaves unchallenged.” Marian explained.

Robin took a few moments to think. When he rose, it was with a confidence that Roana loved to see.

“Right.” He announced, grinning at Roana. “I have a plan.”


	9. Dead Man Walking - Pt 2

Roana led Robin back to the dungeons, where Marian had told them she’d hidden a lock pick. Roana stayed long enough to watch Robin retrieve it from the candelabra, before he shooed her away, telling her to get out and get back to the others.

She left through the same door she’d came in through. Either the guard had changed, or he just didn’t recognize her, but either way, Roana wasn’t questioned about why she was leaving so soon.

Through the familiar Nottingham streets she ran, pulling the ribbon out of her hair so that it rippled behind her. Instead of going straight to the inn where Much and Djaq would be waiting, Roana took a slight detour so she’d come from the other end of the street.

The bakery where Flynn had been born was on the same street, so she stuck her head in the door to say hello. For once Roana didn’t have any money on her, but the kind lady who owned it, Annabell, had known her since she was small, and tossed her a teacake anyway.

“You’re up to something.” Annabell mused, watching Roana fondly as she stood in the doorway.

From there she could just about see Djaq, stroking the nose of one of the horses, in the alleyway behind the inn.

“As always.” Roana grinned. “Thanks, Annabell! I’ll see you soon.” She waved a goodbye and strolled down the street towards her friends.

As she rounded the corner, a man in a soldier’s uniform came from the other end of the alley. For a moment, Roana froze, but then she recognized him.

“Oi!” The man shouted, making Djaq and Much jump. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Er, nothing.” Much stuttered. He slapped his horse gently. “Just, er... my horse. It’s lame and, er... I just wanted to rest him here.”

Djaq’s hand was resting on the hilt of her sword.

In an instant the two of them drew their swords and whipped around to face the soldier, ready to fight.

“All right, all right!” Robin laughed, pulling off the helmet. “It’s me!”

“That was cruel.” Roana called, making them all jump a little more.

“Don’t do that!” Much complained. “Where have you two been?!”

“Where is Little John?” Djaq asked.

“There’s been a change of plan.” Robin old them.

“Change of plan?” Said Much.

“I found the distraction we needed.” Robin announced.

“We’re still rescuing Little John?” Much asked, sounding worried.

“Of course we are!” Robin paused. “And Luke the bowmaker... and the boy and... Alice Little... and all the other prisoners. Oh... and the tax money?”  By the end of the list Robin didn’t sound entirely convinced, which did nothing for the other three’s confidence.

“Not a big change, then...” Much muttered.

Robin just shrugged.

…

Unfortunately, Robin’s plan included leaving the prisoners where they were for the night. They were back in Nottingham first thing in the morning, when daylight had only just made an appearance.

Roana entered the castle first. She went in the same way she had the day before, first checking that the guard had changed. Once inside, Roana waited around the first corner. Soon enough, Robin and Allan joined her, and they walked together through the castle.

“What do we want sacks of grain for?” Allan questioned. Robin had filled him in on the plan.

“So Gisborne can take _them_ to London.” Robin told him. “Go to the main hall.” Robin told Roana. “Watch what’s going on, but stay safe, and don’t try anything without us. Got it?”

“Alright.” Roana nodded.

Near the main hall, Roana spotted a kitchen maid carrying a tray of drinks. She tapped the girl on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

“The cook wants you.” She said quietly. “Said something about a treat?”

The girl smiled, and handed Roana the tray. Within a couple of minutes, Roana was stood in the corner of the main hall, handing drinks to the nobles as they came in.

The prisoners were already there, lined up at the far side of a pit full of hot coals. Roana spotted Little John, with his son pressing himself against his side, and Will, looking surprisingly calm.

Marian sat on a raised dais under the balcony, next to a smug looking Sheriff. Gisbourne’s chair was empty.

“Good morning, everybody, and welcome to my Festival of Pain. I want to talk to you about community taxes. Taxes are a fact.” The Sheriff began. “The cost of living in a free country. Now, if you do not pay your taxes then you sacrifice that freedom and must be punished accordingly.” The Sheriff rose, and walked slowly in front of the line of prisoners. “I am sick and tired of your sob stories. Can’t pay, too old, too sick.”

He grabbed John’s son by the hair, yanking him onto his knees.

“Is this going to help our beloved King in Acre, hm?” He released the boy, and instead grabbed Little John. “A clue.” He said with a chuckle. He shook the big man’s head from side to side. “No… Those who understand this, they will survive.” The Sheriff stalked towards a contraption at the far end of the hall, covered with a sheet. “For those who defy me, well...” He grabbed a rope, and walked slowly back the way he’d come. As he walked, the rope pulled the sheet up, revealing a strange contraption underneath. “the chair of delight.” The Sheriff announced with a grin.

“These prisoners do not pay their way. They help those that seek to undermine my authority.” He pulled a spiked iron ring onto his head. “Therefore, they must all be punished. Now...” He clicked his fingers, bringing a guard hurrying to his side. “Do you think that they’re the only ones to suffer? Do you?”

The Sheriff and the guard pulled a sheet from a long table with a flourish. On it lay dozens of different torture devices. Thumb screws and presses and a lot of other things that Roana had never even seen before. The nobles gasped, and the prisoners all looked rightfully terrified.

“No, no, no. No, because they do not pay their dues, we,” The Sheriff continued. “the good citizens, well, we have to pay more, hm?”

“And how on earth are we supposed to support our King’s glorious crusade?” He turned to the guard, who folded the cloth and took it away. “Thank you.” He said. “If they were to pay their taxes, then we in the community would pay less. So you see, what I’m actually trying to do... is lower taxes, hm? Ha! Hm. Well, I’m feeling strangely moral.”

“I’m feeling quite unwell.” Marian said, starting to stand. “I think I might—“

“Yes,” The Sheriff interrupted, passing her an orange. “probably the peasants, the stench. Here. Sniff this if it gets too much. So, let’s bring the prisoners out and start with a little burning, hm?”

Two guards stepped forward, seizing hold of Luke.

“Now, you people seem to think that Robin Hood and his men, they’re worthy of your support and your encouragement. Well, we’ll see.” The Sheriff grinned.

The guards pushed Luke forwards, bending him over the coals.

“Luke, the cooper of Locksley.” The sergeant announced.

“Outlaw collaborator.” The Sheriff told the nobles.

Roana shrank back into the shadows.

Another guard grabbed Little John’s boy, and yet another pulled Alice to her feet as she reached out to her husband. The two of them were tossed down at the edge of the pit next to Luke.

“Alice of Locksley and her son, John.” The sergeant said.

“Outlaw sympathizers.” Said the Sheriff.

“Please, they had nothing to do with this. It is my doing” Luke begged, earning a kick that very nearly sent him falling onto the coals.

“Oh, gallantry. You see, Marian, it’s not dead. Well, not yet.” The Sheriff chuckled. “Such a gallant intervention, hm? I wonder...” He stood again, and walked behind Luke and the boy. The Sheriff pushed them both forwards. He looked up at Marian. “I wonder how I could reward that, hm? Oh, I wonder. Shall we have him crawl in the coals first, hm? So gallant in the heat of the moment. Oh, so gallant. Shall the bowmaker go first or the apprentice?” He finally released them, and the boy turned, crying, to his mother. “Decisions, decisions.”

Roana squeezed her hands into fists and breathed as deep as she could.

The guards took over again, pushing the three prisoners closer and closer to the burning coals.

“See, bowmaker of Locksley, you cross me and your family suffer.” The Sheriff taunted. “So, who’s first? Wait, the boy! Oh, brave. Burn him! Burn him!”

Little John roared, straining against the pillory that held him.

“Stop him.” The Sheriff ordered.

Roana had to use all of her willpower to stop herself from dashing forwards to help her friend, but with no weapons, there was nothing she could do, except bear witness.

Little John rose, and with all his might he split the pillory.

“You are a dead man!” He roared, charging the Sheriff.

Marian glanced to the side, having spotted Roana. She shook her head at the girl, begging her to stay back.

“Stop him, you fools!” The Sheriff screamed, prompting two guards to try and restrain Little John.

Up on the balcony, Roana heard footsteps.

“Charity starts at home, Vaizey!” Robin shouted, tossing a handful of coins onto the floor below.

“Not in my home! Kill him!” The Sheriff shouted.

Marian and Roana both smiled, coins raining down in front of them.

The guards abandoned their posts, scrambling forwards to grab the coins as they fell. The sergeant called out orders, but they were ignored. Roana took advantage of the chaos, walking slowly around the edge of the hall until she stood behind Will. She smiled as she noticed that his shackles were already unlocked. Marian’s pick had gone to good use.

Will stood and tossed Roana the lockpick. She got to work straight away, freeing the last few men that Will hadn’t already got to, as Will himself punched the sergeant square in the jaw. Roana tossed him the pick, and he slid across the floor to Alice, Luke and the boy.

The Sheriff kicked viciously at the guards, as they scrambled around on the floor.

“ Get off my money!” He squeeled. “That’s my money!”

His cry was cut off as Little John dragged him backwards to the coal pit. Finally the guards got their heads together, pulling Little John away.

“John!” Robin shouted, and Roana looked up to see him stood on the balustrade, gripping the rope that held the iron ring. “John! Duck!”

John followed his advice, dropping to the floor as Robin launched himself from the balcony. He swung across the room, knocking down the guards.

“Alice, go!” Little John called to his wife.

Roana ushered the prisoners out of the door. Alice Little didn’t follow.

The Sheriff scrambled to his feet, kicking Little John over as he tried to stand. The man grabbed Little John by the neck, pulling out a dagger.

“Might have known he was one of yours, Hood.” The Sheriff hissed.

“You torture children!” Little John growled.

He ducked, tossing the sheriff over his head. In a second John held the dagger, poised to plunge it into the Sheriff. Before he could, Alice stepped forward and held his fist.

“You said you were no murderer.” She said.

“Not of men. This is a devil!” John spat in reply.

“Good answer!” The Sheriff whimpered.

“For our son’s sake.” Alice begged.

John sighed, tossing the dagger away. He stood, and walked away.

“Ha!” The man taunted. “You just couldn’t—“ His words were cut off when John turned and slapped him, hard, with the back of his hand. He toppled, unconscious, to the floor.

“Yeah!” Roana cheered. “Well deserved!”

John’s son, stood nearby, grinned at her.

“Go now!” Little John ordered the two children.

“Quick, mother!” The boy called to Alice. “Come on!”

Little John tossed Luke over his shoulder, and they raced out after the other prisoners.

Robin didn’t follow straight away.

…

Roana led the charge through the streets. The town gates were closed and barred from the inside, but she could hear Gisbourne shouting from the other side, and his men pounding at it.

“Hide.” She ordered, and the prisoners, along with the rest of the gang, obeyed.

As they waited, Robin joined them.

Soon they heard the bar shatter, and the thunder of feet as Gisbourne and his men came running back to the castle. Roana held her breath as they passed. After a moment Robin tapped her shoulder, and they ran, taking the prisoners with them. Robin dropped back, making sure that he was the last man out of Nottingham.

…

The trap was mostly loaded, and Roana had Flynn by her side once more. She had the new bow Luke had made strapped across her back.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done,” Robin said to Luke. He held up his own new bow. “and for these. I’m sorry it has meant leaving behind your home.”

“Oh, I have gained something more precious.” Luke sighed. He glanced across at Alice, who stood alone by the trap.

“It’s a shame Little John can’t go with them.” Much sighed.

Robin nodded solemnly. “He knows it’s too late for that.”

Roana watched as Alice and her son, Little little John as Roana had jokingly called him, approached Little John.

They exchanged a few words that she couldn’t hear, before Little John scooped up his son in a hug. They were both crying. John put him down, and he limped over to the cart. Roana helped him up, hopping up herself for a moment to give the boy a hug.

“You know he loves you a lot, right? And your mother?” Roana asked as they waited.

“Yes, I know.” Little little John said with a smile. “I’d met him before this, you know.”

“Oh right?” Roana grinned.

“Yes, he came to our house, told me to keep it a secret.”

“I don’t think that applies now.” Roana joked.

Alice came, and Roana jumped down to let her on.

“Look what Robin gave me, mother.” Roana heard the boy say. He held out one of the gang’s tags to show her. He glanced up at Roana as the cart pulled away. “Bye!” He called out.

“Bye!” She called back.

She walked back to Robin and the others.

“I, er... I thought you might like this back.” Robin was saying, handing John his own tag back.

“There’s only one. Where’s the other?” John asked as he took it.

Roana grinned, knowing the answer.

Sure enough, Little little John, on the back of the cart, was holding his own tag high proudly.

“I shall never forget!” He called out. “My father is a comrade of Robin Hood!”

“Goodbye, my son.”  Little John said, his voice catching. He turned back to the others, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “Him, I am proud to know. You, I’m stuck with.”

“Oi, John.” Will called playfully. He tossed a short, burnt branch, which John caught with both hands. “I made you a new staff.” Will said as John tossed it away and turned down the path.

Back together again, the rest of the gang caught his up. Roana and Flynn cut in front, laughing. John scooped the youngster up and tossed her over his shoulder as the others laughed


End file.
